Siete Deseos
by Dazo
Summary: Mikaela Hyakuya tenía siete deseos, siete deseos que quería conseguir al lado de una sola persona en el mundo, y esa persona era su total contrario, nadie más que Yuichiro Amane. (AU. Mikayuu/Yuumika).
1. Mírame

Este fic será un poco cortito (ewe) pero solo quería apoyar al fandom Mikayuu/Yuumika (c:)

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Owari no Seraph/Seraph of the End no me pertenecen.

Advertencias:

-Si no te gusta el yaoi, no lo leas.

-AU.

-Posible OOC.

* * *

 **Capítulo uno: Mírame**

Mika estaba sentado en la cafetería solo, miraba con insistencia la puerta de la cafetería, esperanzado en que aquel que era dueño de sus pensamientos apareciera para que pudiera quedarse tranquilo por hoy.

Sí, con verle bastaba para saciar su deseo.

Las puertas se abrieron de par a par haciendo un brusco ruido al golpear la pared. Aparecieron cuatro personas en conjunto. Mika miró su almuerzo un segundo para no hacer tan evidente su desesperación al querer ver a una de esas personas.

Pero no pudo soportar mucho más. Giró la cabeza para ver el perfil de Yuichiro Amane, que estaba riendo junto a sus otros amigos. Amigos... Sí, Yuichiro tenía otros amigos, otros amigos, y claramente él no estaba incluido en esa lista. Mika era más como un simple compañero de salón, alguien no popular en comparación con el grupito de Guren Ichinose donde Yuichiro estaba incluido. Aunque no lo pareciera, anhelaba formar parte de ese grupo y ambiente tan despreocupado y lleno de risas sin sentido con amigos.

Pero la verdadera pregunta es: ¿Cómo Mikaela Hyakuya se pudo fijar en Yuichiro Amane?, simplemente eran opuestos por defecto y resultaba bastante extraño, por no decir muy extraño.

Finalmente, Mika, algo dolido y feliz a la vez se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a buscar rumbo a la salida. Se sentía bastante derrotado. Podría sacar las mejores notas en matemáticas y química, podría ser el favorito incluso del profesor más odioso del colegio, pero lo único que estaba fuera de su alcance era Yuichiro Amane.

— _Mírame... Mírame... Mírame, Yuu-chan._ —pensó de forma dolida el rubio mientras empujaba las puertas de la salida.

—Oye, tú.

Mika se paró en seco y se sonrojó un poco. Comenzó a girar la cabeza lentamente hasta poder ver por encima de su hombro, entonces se encontró con un par de esmeraldas resplandecientes en las cuencas del muchacho conocido como Yuichiro Amane.

— ¿S-Sí? —dijo Mika un poco nervioso.

—Se te quedaba esto.

Yuichiro le mostró una libreta con su nombre escrito en la portada. Mika tomó el cuaderno bastante avergonzado mientras le daba las gracias en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible para que Yuichiro lo escuchara y le sonriera un poco. El rubio se sonrojó al ver su sonrisa pero no hizo mucho para que fuera delatado. Se despidió educadamente mientras evitaba que su corazón saliera de su pecho debido a que había logrado intercambiar palabra con Yuichiro Amane.

Yuu vio como aquel rubio tímido y misterioso se alejaba por el pasillo que conducía a los salones de clase. Rió entre dientes al recordar su tímida expresión. Ya lo conocía de antes pero solamente de nombre, no había tenido el placer de hablar con ese rubio de notas de excelencia y pasatiempos desconocidos. Ladeó la cabeza con una diminuta sonrisa

— _Su nombre era Mikaela...¿verdad?_ —pensó el pelinegro mientras escuchaba un grito con su nombre y se giraba para atender su llamado.

* * *

Capítulos cortos, sí (xd), eso también va.

¡Gracias por leer!

By: Dazo.


	2. Atiéndeme

Perdón por la espera (xD), pero si gustan pueden seguir esta historia más a fondo en wattpad. Ahí aparezco como: **AkaDazo.**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Owari no Seraph/Seraph of the End no me pertenecen.

Advertencias:

-Si no te gusta el yaoi, no lo leas.

-AU.

-Posible OOC.

* * *

 **Capítulo dos: Atiéndeme**

Oh sí, la biblioteca, el lugar favorito de Mika aparte de su propia habitación. Desde muy pequeño se había sentido a gusto si estaba rodeado de libros o el olor a viejo en el aire, cosa que le recordaba a la vieja casa de sus difuntos abuelos. No importa que biblioteca fuera, sea la de la escuela o la local, siempre estaría a gusto y calmado con tal de estar en este tipo de ambiente.

Escuchó el rechinido de la puerta de la biblioteca al abrirse pero no le prestó atención debido a que la lectura estaba interesante. Alzó las cejas en cuanto leyó que el protagonista se había atrevido a gritarle a la protagonista femenina. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando leyó que ella se acercaba a él lentamente, cuidadosamente, _demasiado cerca_ , pensó Mika de inmediato mientras esperaba que ocurriera la maldita escena del beso que esperaba desde hace muchos capítulos atrás. Finalmente ocurrió. Mika cerró el libro recordando el número de página y rió entre dientes en silencio de forma un tanto diabólica mientras llamaba la atención de alguien que lo había estado viendo desde hace un buen rato.

— ¿Muy interesante la lectura? —preguntó una voz a su lado. Mika alzó la vista y se encontró de nuevo con ese par de bellas esmeraldas.

—Eh...—dijo tratando de evitar tartamudear.

—Descuida. —dijo Yuichiro sentándose frente al rubio. —No te interrumpiré más, continúa si gustas.

Mika se mordió la lengua dentro de su boca para evitar soltar un grito de nerviosismo. Ahí estaba Yuichiro Amane, hablándole, cosa que de por sí ya le resultaba increíble. Quizás su deseo de que le prestara atención se haya cumplido.

—No...está bien...—dijo Mika tomando un pasador y dejándolo en la página donde había cerrado el libro.

—Bien...—dijo Yuichiro encogiéndose de hombros. —Sabes...ayer...en la cafetería finalmente pude escuchar tu voz. ¿No eres alguien que hable mucho, verdad?

—Supongo que no...—respondió Mika haciendo el mismo gesto.

—Jeje...—se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo. —Ayer no me presenté. Soy Yuichiro Amane.

— _Sé muy bien quién eres._ —pensó Mikaela riendo en sus adentros.

—Y tú...si quieres puedes llamarme Yuu... ¡solo si q-quieres..., no te estoy o-obligando! —dijo Yuichiro un poco ruborizado al hablar con el rubio sin saber las razones exactas. Mika se sonrojó un poco también ante su reacción.

—B—Bueno...—empezó el rubio. —Soy Mikaela Hyakuya...pero si quieres puedes decirme Mika... ¡p-pero tampoco te estoy o-obligando...! —dijo casi como un grito en conjunto con un fuerte sonrojo, a lo que varias personas ahí respondieron con irritantes sonidos en señal de que hicieran silencio. Ambos adolescentes rieron ante eso y luego se miraron entre sí.

Las esmeraldas de Yuu encontraron los ojos zafiros de Mika. El pelinegro le extendió la mano sobre la mesa, a lo que Mika lo miró algo confundido. Al cabo de unos segundos entendió y apretó la mano de Yuu contra la suya, sonrojándose disimuladamente. Yuu sonrió sin notar la reacción anterior.

—Hola, Mika. —dijo Yuu devolviéndole el apretón.

—Hola, Yuu-chan. —el rubio sonrió tan ampliamente que sus ojos se achinaron. Unos brillos se agregaron a su bella sonrisa radial.

Yuu se cubrió la nariz con su mano un momento y apartó la mirada de Mika varios segundos. El rubio, preocupado se intenta disculpar.

—Lo siento. —dijo arrepentido. —No te diré Yuu-chan.

—No, no. —Yuu finalmente lo miró mientras un líquido rojo se escurría entre sus dedos puestos en su nariz. —Es perfecto.

* * *

Y como dije antes, pueden buscarme en wattpad como **AkaDazo** , será un gusto recibir sus comentarios allá aunque también pueden hacerlo desde aquí (:D).

¡Gracias por leer!

By: Dazo.


	3. Cuídame

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Owari no Seraph/Seraph of the End no me pertenecen.

Advertencias:

-Si no te gusta el yaoi, no lo leas.

-AU.

-Posible OOC.

* * *

 **Capítulo tres: Cuídame**

Con cada día que pasaba, su amistad iba evolucionado poco a poco, cosa que no podía ser más perfecta para Mika o para Yuu. Cuando había que hacer trabajos en pareja no era necesario hablarlo si quiera, pues las miradas de ambos se encontraban en cuanto el profesor daba la indicación.

También almorzaban juntos en los descansos, o iban a la biblioteca a leer en silencio solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Sí, todo eso era su pequeña pero a la vez grande perfección.

Y claro, cómo olvidar cuando Yuu acompañaba a Mika a su casa porque le quedaba de camino a la propia. Eso era todas las tardes, y hoy no sería diferente... A excepción de una inesperada lluvia que los había azotado a mitad del camino, obligándolos a correr directo a la casa del rubio que era la más cercana.

—Que inesperada. —dijo Yuu sacudiendo la cabeza para quitar el exceso de agua.  
—Sí... —respondió Mika sacando las llaves de su mochila.

El sonido de las llaves al ser introducidas en la cerradura fue consumido por un fuerte trueno, a lo que Mika se sobresaltó y se le cayeron las llaves de la sorpresa. Yuu le recogió las llaves y abrió la puerta al ver que su amigo se encontraba en un pequeño estado de shock.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, Mika corrió dentro y subió las escaleras de la casa, asustando un poco a Yuu. Amane cerró la puerta al entrar y se encogió de hombros al ver las escaleras, sintiéndose como un intruso en casa ajena. Subió las escaleras pisando donde Mika había pisado y dejado una mancha húmeda por sus zapatos empapados.

— ¿Mika? —preguntó Yuu caminando por el pasillo superior. Se escuchó otro trueno y luego un sollozo. — ¡¿Mika?!

Corrió sin perder más tiempo y abrió la primera puerta. No había nadie. La segunda puerta. Una cama sin sábanas. Y finalmente la tercera. Había un bulto blanco que se movía como si estuviera temblando, también se notaban algunas manchas de humedad.

— ¿Mika...?

Se escuchó otro trueno y luego un grito que alertó a Yuu que ese de ahí era Mika. Se acercó lentamente al rubio cubierto por la sábana algo húmeda, se arrodilló a su lado y levantó un poco la tela.

—Mika... ¿te asustan los truenos? —preguntó con dulzura al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante.

Mika abrió la boca para responderle a Yuu pero entonces se escucha otro trueno y oculta la cabeza entre sus brazos. Yuu se preocupa y mientras escucha la lluvia golpear fuertemente la casa, se acerca a Mika para tomarlo del rostro con una mano. Mika alza la vista un tanto sonrojado por la cercanía pero no hace nada. Yuu apega su mejilla derecha con la derecha de Mika y con el otro brazo libre lo abraza contra sí.

—Yo te cuidaré, Mika. —susurró Yuu cerrando los ojos y sintiendo la respiración de Mika un poco más calmada.  
— _Yuu-chan... —_ piensa Mika incapaz de decir algo debido a la sorpresa y felicidad.

Y ese fue otro deseo cumplido.

* * *

Y como dije antes, pueden buscarme en wattpad como **AkaDazo** , será un gusto recibir sus comentarios allá aunque también pueden hacerlo desde aquí.

¡Gracias por leer!

By: Dazo.


	4. Acompáñame

Gracias por seguir esta historia hasta aquí (:3) y muchas gracias por sus _reviews_ , de verdad los aprecio muchísimo.

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Owari no Seraph/Seraph of the End no me pertenecen.

Advertencias:

-Si no te gusta el yaoi, no lo leas.

-AU.

-Posible OOC.

* * *

 **Capítulo cuatro: Acompáñame**

Vacaciones, finalmente. Hace una semana habían terminado los exámenes finales en los cuales ambos amigos dieron su mayor esfuerzo. Tanto Yuu como Mika estaban entusiasmados porque ahora (y mientras los padres de Yuu estuvieran de viaje) Mika podría ir y quedarse a dormir en casa de Yuu todo el tiempo que quisiera mientras se pudiera. Ambos se hicieron más unidos desde aquella tarde llena de lluvia y truenos.

—Oye, Yuu-chan.

Yuu le echó una mirada por encima de su hombro.

—Dime, Mika.  
—Hay un lugar que me gustaría que me acompañaras. —dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros con timidez. —Pero si no quieres no hay problema...  
—No. Vamos. —insistió Yuu girándose para quedar frente a Mika y ver su pequeña sonrisa formarse en sus delgados y pálidos labios.

 **...**

—O-Oe, M-Mika...

Yuu se apoyó en un árbol para respirar mejor mientras veía a Mika adelante de él bastante fresco y relajado. Estaban en la montaña cercana, cuya vegetación estaba verdosa y húmeda debido a las lluvias. Mika no le había dicho dónde iban pero también Yuu no se había atrevido a preguntar.

— ¿Qué pasa, Yuu-chan? —preguntó Mika saltando a una piedra con musgo con facilidad.

Yuu suspiró sintiendo arder su garganta debido al esfuerzo. Sí, era un buen jugador de fútbol y de las mejores notas en educación física... Pero las escaladas de montaña no eran su fuerte.

—Ven, ya pronto vamos a llegar. —dijo Mika animando un poco desde su postura. —Si quieres podemos regresar...  
— ¡No...! Está bien, ya voy. —dice Yuu apartándose del árbol y comenzando a caminar

Mika sonrió al verlo intentar. Esperó a Yuu pacientemente en la roca donde estaba hasta que finalmente llegó a su lado. Yuu intentó subir la piedra pero gracias al musgo resbaló, Mika actuó rápido y lo sostuvo de la mano para que no se cayera de espaldas. Yuu suspiró aliviado.

—Gracias, Mika.  
—Yuu-chan... —dice algo triste mientras aún sostenía su mano y Yuu parecía colgar del borde de la piedra. —Te podrías lastimar, es mejor volver.  
—No. —cortó Yuu, luego suavizó el tono y la mirada. —Mika, no sé a dónde te estoy acompañando, pero lo único que sé es que quiero ir contigo.

Mika se conmovió al escuchar tales palabras y que hayan sido verdaderas, pues notó la verdad en los ojos esmeraldas de Yuu. El pelinegro le sonrió y entonces el rubio lo jaló para que se apoyara en la piedra justamente a su lado.

—Vamos, ¿sí? —dijo Yuu aun sin soltar su mano.  
—Vamos.

Mika apretó el agarre y echó a correr con Yuu sosteniéndose de su mano fuertemente. Las risas no tardaron en aparecer mientras golpeaban algunas hojas de los árboles bajos. Mika sonrió mientras miraba un segundo a Yuu sobre su hombro. Se sentía afortunado de que otros de sus deseos se haya cumplido.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

By: Dazo.


	5. Quiéreme

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Owari no Seraph/Seraph of the End no me pertenecen.

Advertencias:

-Si no te gusta el yaoi, no lo leas.

-AU.

-Posible OOC.

* * *

 _Dedicado a Stephanie (China)._

* * *

 **Capítulo cinco: Quiéreme**

Jadeantes y atareados llegaron corriendo a una zona de la montaña que les permitía ver el ocaso de frente, donde el sol iba descendiendo poco a poco hasta casi desparecer.

—Qué hermoso. —dijo Yuu sentándose en la tierra.

— ¿Lo es, verdad? —dijo Mika haciendo la misma acción.

Siguieron viendo el sol anaranjado ir perdiéndose en el horizonte, para darle paso a su amiga luna, que era tan plateada y brillante, y claro, a sus queridas estrellas. Los amigos no se quedaron sin luz. La bella luz de la luna de tono plateado los iluminaba tenuemente, pero gracias a eso podían verse la cara.

Mika sonrió cuando vio que ambos eran iluminados por la luna. A Mika siempre le gustó la luz de luna porque era tan distinta y no se podía ver todas las noches.

—Mika. —dijo Yuu apoyando sus manos tras su espalda para ver mejor la luna.

— ¿Sí, Yuu-chan? —el rubio lo miró de reojo cuando el pelinegro se sonrojó un poco.

—Este lugar... ¿Vienes aquí seguido? —preguntó sin dejar de ver el satélite plateado.

—Antes si venía bastante seguido. —hizo una pausa. —Es el lugar favorito de mis padres. —abraza sus rodillas y sigue con la vista alzada al astro. —Cuando era niño ellos me traían aquí junto con mi hermano, nos decían que aquí mi padre le pidió matrimonio a mi madre... Pero con el paso de los años y que sus trabajos se hicieron muy importantes, ya no tienen tiempo siquiera para el otro. —suspiró. — ¿Y tú, Yuu-chan? ¿Tienes un lugar favorito?

Yuu hizo silencio sintiendo pena por los padres de Mika un segundo pero luego comenzó a pensar en lugares favoritos que podría tener. Miró a Mika con una sonrisa, que el rubio le devolvió pero algo confundido.

—No tengo un lugar favorito... —dijo algo nervioso. —Pero sé que podría ser a tu lado.

Mika se sorprendió mucho por segunda vez en el día. Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y luego saltó a los brazos de Yuu, haciéndolo caer de espaldas y exclamar un grito de sorpresa.

— ¡¿M-Mika...?! —dijo Yuu sonrojado hasta la médula.

Mika seguía sin responder, solo decía "Yuu-chan~, Yuu-chan~", mientras se limitaba a acariciar a Yuu con su cabeza sobre su pecho mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y estaba sobre él. Finalmente Yuu le toca el cabello con su mano, descubriendo que es muy suave. Mika alza la cabeza para verlo desde ese ángulo.

—Yuu-chan, ¿me quieres? —preguntó Mika en tono inocente.

—Claro que te quiero, Mika. —respondió Yuu un poco ofendido y con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. —Eres mi mejor amigo. ¿Cómo no quererte?

Y Mika la volvió a abrazar con fuerza, tratando de infundirse el olor de Yuu en su propia ropa. Yuu suspiró resignado y le comenzó a acariciar el cabello. A Mika no le importó que lo quiera como amigo, porque eso bastaba por ahora, y al menos ya era algo que cinco de sus siete deseos se haya cumplido hasta ahora.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

By: Dazo.


	6. Bésame

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Owari no Seraph/Seraph of the End no me pertenecen.

Advertencias:

-Si no te gusta el yaoi, no lo leas.

-AU.

-Posible OOC.

* * *

 **Capítulo seis: Bésame**

Yuu había notado que desde hace varios días que Mika no se ponía en contacto con él. Le estaba preocupando. Había intentado ir a su casa pero no lo había encontrado. ¿Dónde estaría Mika?  
Hoy decidió ir a buscarlo a la biblioteca. Caminó un poco ansioso pensando que podría estar ahí, pues extrañaba la compañía de su mejor amigo.  
Lo pudo divisar viendo unos libros de la sección juvenil, pero cuando iba a acercarse vio a otro joven tomarlo por los hombros y abrazarlo. Yuu se quedó en shock un momento. Aquel joven tenía el cabello un poco largo y de color lavanda, se veía que Mika le permitía mucha confianza. Seguramente eran muy cercanos.

Ambos salieron de la biblioteca sin saber que ahora Yuu los estaba siguiendo a una distancia considerable. Escuchaba y veía a Mika reír con aquel tipo que al parecer decía cosas muy graciosas. A decir verdad tenía pinta de extranjero.

Llegaron a la casa de Mika. Yuu se sorprendió ante eso, y más cuando el muchacho se inclinó hacia Mika y le dio un beso corto en los labios, haciendo reír al rubio. Yuu no pudo más. Salió de su escondite tras un bote de basura y luego tomó a Mika del brazo y lo colocó tras él, miró al tipo y alzó su puño contra él pero fue bloqueado fácilmente.

–Maldito... –murmuró Yuu sintiendo su sangre hervir.

–Yuu-chan, eso no es necesario... –dijo Mika tocándole el hombro con suavidad.  
–Oh... –dijo el joven de cabello lavanda. –Así que, Mika-kun, esta es tu pequeña princesa. –dijo con picardía.

– ¿A quién llamas princesa, maldito? –dijo Yuu un poco ofendido y furioso.

– ¡Yuu-chan! –dijo Mika harto de que no le presten atención. –Él no es nadie malo, no me estaba haciendo daño.

– ¿Y por qué te besó? –preguntó Yuu mirándolo por encima de su hombro con sus ojos furiosos.

–Porque es mi hermano y fue educado en el extranjero, eso es normal allá. –explicó Mika preocupado por Yuu.

–Un gusto, soy Ferid. –sonrió con malicia el chico de cabello lavanda.

Yuu se sintió como un completo idiota. El color rojo de vergüenza se apoderó de su rostro, haciendo que soltara a Mika de su agarre. Le dio una última mirada al tal Ferid y luego salió corriendo en guinda, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de Mika con su nombre.

De pronto la lluvia lo alcanzó y Yuu no tenía idea de a dónde ir, solamente había huido de aquel encuentro vergonzoso. Escuchaba pisadas detrás de sí, pensando en que era otra persona buscando un refugio contra la lluvia, pero luego lo tomaron del brazo y lo acorralaron en un callejón. Yuu gruñó en protesta y trató de golpear a su agresor, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era Mika.

–Mika... –dice sorprendido.

– ¡Yuu-chan! –le grita tomándolo por el cuello de la chaqueta. – ¡Me preocupaste! ¡¿Qué te sucede?!

–Y-Yo...

Mika suspiró y luego apoyó su frente en el hombro de Yuu mientras recuperaba el aliento. La lluvia los envolvía como una cortina. Yuu, aún nervioso y avergonzado por su comportamiento anterior no nota la importancia de la cercanía de Mika.

–Me asustaste...–dijo el rubio preocupado. –Creí que algo malo te había pasado.

–Ya estoy bien... –Realmente no era cierto pero ya no estaba tan molesto como antes.

–Qué bueno... –dijo Mika apartándose de Yuu. –Vamos a mi casa, ¿sí? Nos dará un resfriado.

Mika lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar pero luego Yuu se soltó con brusquedad. Mika lo miró confundido y más cuando Yuu apretó los puños a sus costados.

– ¿Yuu-chan?

– ¡N-No quiero ir a tu casa! –gritó Yuu molesto.

– ¿Porqué, Yuu-chan? –preguntó Mika confundido. – ¿Pasa algo malo...?

–Es que... –No quería decirlo pero debía de hacerle entender a Mika que no quería ir. –T-Tu hermano está...

– ¿Ferid? –dijo Mika. –Oh... Ya veo, entonces vayamos a tu casa.

Mika se acercó a tomarlo de la mano y comenzó a caminar lentamente bajo la fría lluvia. Yuu solo lo seguía confundido. El rubio iba con la mirada baja y sin ver el camino, Yuu pensaba que se conocía tan bien las calles que no era necesario verlas.

–Oe, Mika...

–Lo siento, Yuu—chan. –dijo tristemente. –Es mi culpa que hayas huido. Debí contarte sobre mi hermano...Y ahora tú... ¡Tú estás molesto conmigo!

Eso último lo dijo como un grito de agonía. Yuu se paró en seco y jaló a Mika hacia él para pegarlo a una pared de la calle.

–N—No estoy enojado contigo... Solo estaba... –No quería decirlo, se sentía incapaz de admitir tal sentimiento.

– ¿Celoso? –inquirió Mika bajando la mirada.

–Sí... –susurró lo más bajos que pudo. –No sabía que era tu hermano... –hizo una pausa. –Y además, no me gustó que alguien más te haya besado.

Hubo un silencio, solo el sonido de la lluvia golpear el suelo de concreto impedía que ambos sintieran que el silencio de los tragaría por completo. Finalmente Mika sonrió, y Yuu, al ver aquella sonrisa, dejó de tener frío un momento.

–Lo siento, Yuu-chan. –se disculpó Mika. –Ya no dejaré que nadie más me bese. –Sus manos encontraron las de Yuu. –Salvo tú.

Yuu se sonrojó. ¿Qué onda con esa mirada y tono coqueto?

– ¿S-Solo yo puedo besarte? –pregunta Yuu solo para verificar.

–Sí, Yuu-chan. –volvió a sonreír. –Si quieres puedes hacerlo ahora...

–M-Mika...

Yuu intenta apartarse de la pared pero Mika aún sostiene sus manos y se lo impide. Ambos se miran a los ojos mientras unas cuantas gotas de lluvia quedaban atrapadas en sus pestañas.

–Sólo si quieres... –Susurró Mika inclinándose un poco hacia Yuu, y su aliento le hizo cosquillas al pelinegro.

–Mika...

Yuu suelta una mano de Mika y la coloca en la nuca del rubio. El aliento se Mika contra su rostro le da un pequeño cosquilleo porque era cálido y con el frío de ahora se sentía muy bien. Yuu estaba tan cerca de la boca de Mika que ya no pensaba con claridad.

–Yuu-chan... –dijo Mika suavemente. Yuu sintió otro cosquilleo. –...Bésame.

Yuu elimina la distancia que había entre los ojos, besando a Mika fieramente en los labios, sintiéndolos fríos, delicados y suaves. De inmediato corrientes eléctricas se enviaron a la espalda y estómago de Mika, sintiéndose en el cielo por ese momento. Cómo si la lluvia no importara, ahí estaban ellos, besándose bajo el agua torrencial.  
Mika apegó a Yuu más hacia sí mismo, disfrutando del contacto que hace tanto había anhelado. No estaba mal... Aunque no sabría qué haría cuando se cumpliera el séptimo deseo.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

By: Dazo.


	7. Siénteme

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Owari no Seraph/Seraph of the End no me pertenecen.

Advertencias:

—Si no te gusta el yaoi, no lo leas.

—AU.

* * *

 **Deseo siete: Siénteme**

La lluvia seguía cayendo estrepitosamente contra el suelo, mientras un par de adolescentes seguía compartiendo su anhelada unión de labios bajo aquél diluvio de invierno.  
Finalmente Yuu se alejó un poco de Mika para poder recuperar el aliento correctamente. Mika lo miró pero no dejó de abrazarlo en ningún momento.

-Mika... -suspiró Yuu. -Tenías razón... Hay que ir a mi casa...  
-Yuu-chan... -dijo Mika sonrojado. - ¡S-Sí, tienes razón!

Yuu sonrió y lo tomó de la mano fuertemente. Mika le sonrió y luego dejó que lo guiara bajo la lluvia con rumbo a su casa.

* * *

El corazón de ambos latía a mil por minuto. Mika podía escuchar su corazón fuerte y claro a pesar de que la lluvia quisiera apagar su sonido.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Yuu, primeramente abrieron la puerta con un poco de desesperación, acto seguido Yuu tomó a Mika del brazo y le sacó rápidamente la chaqueta.

No quisieron caminar hasta la habitación del peli negro, el sofá les resolvería por ahora.  
Mika tumbó a Yuu en el sofá, mojando la tela del mueble. Le sacó la ropa y lo tocaba siempre que podía. Estaban en un momento en que se pertenecían mutuamente, podrían tocarse como quisieran.  
Besos en el cuello, labios, pecho, abdomen mientras la lengua caliente de Mika recorría todo el cuerpo de Yuu, haciéndolo soltar gemidos que se ahogaban con el sonido de la lluvia.

Las manos de Yuu, tan suaves contra la piel de Mika lo hacían estremecerse, soltar pequeños gemidos que hacían sonrojar al peli negro. Suspiros con sus nombres, arañazos, mordidas, jadeos y pequeñas risas de nerviosismo por parte de la inexperiencia.

Ambos estaban sin camisa, pero Yuu estaba completamente desnudo bajo Mika, esperando a que el rubio continuara con el siguiente paso. Mika estaba quitándose los pantalones lo más rápido que podía. Finalmente lo hizo y miró a Yuu a los ojos.

-Yuu-chan, ¿estás listo?

Yuu desvió la vista pero extendió los brazos hacia Mika con un fuerte sonrojo.

-Ven aquí..., Mika.

Mika sonrió complacido y ahogado en felicidad. Correspondió al abrazo de Yuu al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a entrar en él. Yuu se aferró fuertemente a Mika y soltó un grito de sorpresa. Mika lo abrazó más fuerte mientras se adentraba más en Yuu, cosa que hacía al peli negro soltar pequeños quejidos adoloridos que podrían confundirse con gemidos.

-M-Mika...me duele... -Lo dijo a duras penas mientras enterraba sus uñas en los hombros y espalda de Mika.

-Aguanta un poco, Yuu-chan... -dijo Mika entre dientes, sintiendo que Yuu lo estaba apretando demasiado. -Solo...siénteme...

\- ¡Mika! -grita Yuu adolorido.

Mikaela se separa un poco del abrazo para ver a Yuu a los ojos y darle un beso en los labios. Yuu corresponde mientras todavía el dolor lo atormenta, pero gracias a ese beso de Mika se comenzaba a aliviar un poco.

Una sensación indescriptible se apoderó de Mika al sentir a Yuu, y también para Yuu no era muy diferente la sensación de sentir a Mika.  
Yuu se separó del beso y miró a Mika a los ojos.

-Ya estoy bien... -murmura suavemente contra él. -P-Puedes moverte...

Mika le sonríe y luego lo besa en los labios para continuar con su labor.

* * *

El sol matutino se coló dentro de la sala, interrumpiendo el sueño de un rubio, que se enderezó adormilado sobre el suelo de madera de la sala de estar. Dio un bostezo y se observó a sí mismo. Estaba desnudo. Miró a sus alrededores y vio a Yuu dormido, aferrándose a un cojín del sofá que había acabado en el suelo.

Miró la ventana, unas gotas caían del tejado, residuo de la lluvia de anoche. Sonrió girando para volver a ver a Yuu.  
Por alguna razón comenzó a recordar una dulce melodía que combinaba con esta situación. Se acercó a Yuu y lo abrazó por detrás, colocando su barbilla en su hombro mientras Yuu sonreía en su sueño.

-Yuu-chan... -susurró cerca de su oído.  
-Mika... -respondió el otro joven.  
-Te amo, Yuu-chan. -le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello.

Sintió a Yuu estremecerse, notando que estaba despierto. Yuu gira su cuello un poco solo para ver por el rabillo del ojo a Mika, mientras sus labios amenazaban una sonrisa.

-También te amo, Mika.

* * *

Mientras el sol anaranjado les hacía compañía por la tarde, Mika le dijo a Yuu que quería llevarlo a un lugar especial. Ya pronto caería la noche, pero eso no importaba mientras fueran vacaciones.

-Bueno Mika, aún no me has dicho qué hacemos aquí. -Exclamó Yuu con cierto deje de molestia mientras era cargado por Mika en su espalda.

El rubio se había atrevido a hacerlo subir la montaña de nuevo, pero ahora, al menos, no estaba caminando sino que Mika lo cargaba. Algo bueno había salido de esto, para variar.

-Ya verás, Yuu-chan. -Dijo Mika en tono cantarín.

Yuu se sonrojó y ocultó su rostro en el cabello de Mika, mientras el rubio reprimía una sonrisa ante el acto de Yuichiro.

* * *

El paso lento de Mika por el peso extra les hizo llegar de noche a la zona donde estuvieron la vez anterior, y también que Yuu se durmiera sobre Mika desde la mitad del camino.

Mika agitó sus hombros un poco para llamar la atención de Yuu.

-Yuu-chan, ya llegamos. -Anunció tiernamente.  
-Ah... ¿Eh...? -Dijo somnoliento mientras ponía suavemente los pies sobre el suelo.

Mika lo invitó a sentarse a su lado mientras la luna de cuarto creciente les saludaba desde arriba junto con sus amigas estrellas. Yuu se sentó al lado de Mika sin dejar de observar la luna, que parecía sonreír como si fuese el gato risón. Si la luna sonreía de felicidad, Mika podría estallar por ese sentimiento en este momento.

-Yuu-chan... Hace tiempo te dije que este era el lugar favorito de mis padres. -Dijo Mika sin mirarlo.

Yuu asintió.

-Sí, lo dijiste. Es un lugar muy bonito. -Respondió Yuu mirándolo de reojo.  
-Aquí mis padres prometieron estar juntos para siempre... -Dijo Mika mientras su voz resonaba como si fuese carrasposa en un lugar tan silencioso como este. -Por eso ellos lo consideran especial, pero yo lo considero especial porque ellos así lo consideran...no porque yo albergue sentimientos a este lugar...

El viento sopló fuerte, haciendo que a Yuichiro se le pusiera la piel de gallina en los brazos.

-Yuu-chan... No, Yuichiro Amane. -Dijo Mika tomando su mano de pronto.

Yuu se sonrojó al escuchar su nombre completo en la boca de Mika, y cómo al verlo, su rostro estaba serio y parecía tan ajeno a como Mika era siempre.

-Yuichiro Amane, quiero que este lugar sea especial para mí por ti. -Dijo Mika seriamente mientras se sonrojaba un poco.  
-Mika... -Susurró Yuu. - ¿Quieres que esté contigo...para siempre...?

Mika se sonrojó al escuchar que Yuu entendía su petición sin tener que decirla. Yuu apretó la mano de Mika y luego se acercó para juntar sus frentes.

-No digas que no es especial para ti... Solo di que lo haremos más especial...-sonrió Yuu cerca de los labios de Mika. - ¿Está bien, Mikaela Hyakuya?

Mika sonrió por dos cosas; una, porque Yuu dijo su nombre completo, y dos, por sus palabras. Tenía razón, no había que decir que no era especial, solo que lo harían más especial de lo que ya es. Mika soltó su mano y abrazó a Yuu por la cintura mientras Yuu lo rodeaba de brazos arrodillado y Mika con el mentón en el hombro derecho de Yuu.

-Pero... ¿Prometerás estar conmigo para siempre? -Preguntó Mika un poco inseguro.  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Estar contigo para siempre? -Sonrió Yuu tiernamente y acarició su suave cabello rubio. -Pero si eso ya venía en el contrato de cuando te conocí.

Y sin poder evitarlo desde que conoció a Yuu, Mika sonrió más que la luna creciente.

 ** _FIN._**

* * *

Solo quería informar que habrá un capítulo extra de "Siete Deseos", donde, por supuesto, habrá siempre MikaYuu.  
También quiero agradecer a ustedes, que han dejado comentarios o que solo leen lo que escribo, los animo a compartir sus opiniones (n.n).  
Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, y les vuelvo a recordar que pronto habrá capítulo extra (:D)

By: Dazo.


	8. Deseo extra

Y aquí lo que les prometí, queridos lectores, ¡el deseo extra!

Advertencias:

-Yaoi.

-AU.

-Posible OOC.

\- ¿Un poco de comedia?

Muchas gracias a esos lectores que vienen siguiendo esto desde el principio, les agradezco mucho. Sin nada más que agregar, les dejo con el deseo.

* * *

 **Deseo extra**

Mika estaba moviendo las piernas de adelante hacia atrás mientras estaba sentado en la silla alta de la cocina de la casa de Yuu, y el pelinegro estaba con el rostro turbio por la expresión de inocencia que Mika tenía dibujada en su rostro. En su interior quería negarse pero la noche anterior Mika se había aprovechado de que estaba distraído haciendo el amor con él.

* * *

 _Yuu estaba tumbado en el suelo, sudoroso, mientras Mika estaba sobre él, moviéndose frenéticamente pero a la vez con cierta delicadeza. Yuu soltaba exclamaciones de sorpresa con cada embestida que Mika hacía. Como estaban en la habitación de Yuu, y la casa estaba sola, resultaba completamente genial todo el asunto._

— _Yuu-chan…—Suspiró Mika mientras apretaba las manos de Yuu entre las suyas._

 _Yuu gimió cuando sintió algo caliente en su cuerpo, no era la primera vez en la velada que Mika se corría dentro de él._

— _Yuu-chan…—Volvió a suspirar su nombre. —Cocina para mí…Mañana…_

— _Ngh…Mika…_

— _¿Sí o no? —preguntó Mika con dificultad._

— _¡Ay! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Mika, sí! —Exclamó Yuu eufórico mientras arqueaba la espalda._

* * *

—Te aprovechaste. —dijo Yuu cruzándose de brazos. —Eso no vale.

— ¿Eh? —Mika ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa. —Incluso te pregunté dos veces, Yuu-chan.

—No digas tonterías. —dijo sonrojado. —No cocinaré para ti.

Mika bajó del taburete y fue hasta Yuu. El pelinegro lo esperó sin saber que iba a hacer. Mika lo abrazó y lo apegó a sí mismo. Apoyó su frente en el hombro de Yuu, haciéndolo sobresaltar. El rubio dio un pequeño suspiro, haciéndole cosquillas a Yuu.

— ¿Mika?

—Por favor…Yuu-chan…Cocina para mí.

Con ese tono de voz. En esa posición. Mientras lo abrazaba, no podía decirle que no. Suspiró molesto y lo apartó, lo dejó frente al taburete donde Mika se volvió a sentar con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Yuu frunció el ceño y comenzó a lavarse las manos en el lavabo para preparar el almuerzo. Mika apoyó los brazos en la barra de la cocina aún con la sonrisa.

—Yuu-chan.

Yuu, aún con el ceño fruncido, se giró para ver a Mika, que sonreía como ángel.

— ¿Qué, Mika?

—Te amo.

Yuu se giró de nuevo al lavabo para evitar que viera su repentino sonrojo. Su ceño fruncido desapareció en cuanto Mika dijo aquellas palabras que le hacían olvidarse del mundo entero mientras durara el efecto.

Algo así como una droga de corto efecto, que lo hacía subir y bajar a las nubes con rapidez.

Maldito enamorado que era.

* * *

— ¡Oh, Yuu-chan! ¡Eso huele muy bien! —exclamó Mika mientras se inclinaba un poco sobre la barra de la cocina para buscar una manera de ver de un mejor ángulo la "magia" que Yuu hacía en esa sartén.

—Por supuesto, Mika. —dice Yuu sin mirarlo y revolviendo el contenido con una cuchara.

No paso mucho tiempo más. Yuu sirvió la comida en dos platos y luego se los puso a Mika sobre la mesa. Mika miró la comida con los ojos brillantes y emocionados. Yuu sonrió con satisfacción y se apoyó en la mesa para seguir admirando la reacción de Mika. El rubio, con su mano tambaleante, la alarga hasta el plato, toca la tortilla de huevo y luego retira el dedo con alegría, dando un grito de sorpresa y emoción al hacerlo, resultando un poco femenino de su parte. Yuu contiene la risa.

— _Arigatou,_ Yuu-chan. —dice Mika mirándolo a los ojos.

Yuu se sonroja.

—N-No tienes que agradecer…—murmuró encogido de hombros. — ¿L-Lo prometí, no?

Mika sonrió tiernamente y se le ocurrió algo.

—Ya que tú hiciste algo por mí, yo haré algo por ti, Yuu-chan. —dijo Mika seguro de sus palabras. Yuu ladeó la cabeza sin comprender.

— ¿Qué dices? No pierdas el tiempo. —bufó algo irritado. —Come y listo.

—Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan. —dijo Mika en tono infantil y juguetón.

Yuu se sonrojó de nuevo.

Mika se levanta del taburete y se acerca a Yuu para abrazarlo por la cintura, apegándolo a su cuerpo y haciéndolo estremecer con solo tocarlo. El rubio se inclina hasta su oído para susurrarle algo en un tono sensual.

—Ya sé que deseas ser _el de arriba._

Yuu se sonroja más de lo ya estaba. ¿Cómo lo supo Mika? ¿Acaso era tan obvio? No lo creía posible, y de verdad no quería preguntar cómo se enteró de eso. Sí, quería ser _el de arriba_ porque _el de abajo_ resulta ser doloroso a veces (en realidad siempre). Mika se aleja un poco para verlo a los ojos. La mirada de Mika era seria. ¿De verdad estaba dispuesto a ese sacrificio? En parte conmovió a Yuu, y por otra parte le dio un poco de terror intentar hacer el trabajo que Mika siempre hacía.

— ¿Estás seguro, Mika? —pregunta solo por seguridad.

—Claro, Yuu-chan. —sonríe para tranquilizarlo. —Si es lo que tú quieres, entonces yo no tengo problema.

Mika lo vuelve a rodear con los brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza y haciendo a Yuu sonrojarse nuevamente, pero correspondiendo al abrazo de igual forma. Luego Mika lo soltó, para su sorpresa, y lo tomó del brazo guiándolo hasta la habitación del pelinegro. Yuu solo lo siguió confundido. Espera… ¿Iban a _hacerlo_ ahora?

El rubio abrió la puerta, se adentró en la habitación, le soltó el brazo y se acostó sobre la cama desordenada de Yuu. Yuu se quedó de pie viendo como a Mika se le enrojecían las mejillas, ponía una expresión adorablemente inocente y se llevaba un dedo a los labios, como queriéndolo provocar.

— _Senpai_ , por favor…sea gentil conmigo…—dice Mika con los ojos lagrimosos y la mirada cargada de inocencia mientras se movía un poco sobre la cama, haciendo un delicado ruido de tela contra tela con las sábanas.

—Mika…

—No serás tan brusco, ¿verdad _senpai…_? —preguntó con el mismo tono de antes mientras alzaba un poco la barbilla.

—Mika.

—Bien…dame todo lo que tengas…—Mika extendió ambos brazos con la misma expresión avergonzada que le venía demasiado bien.

A Yuu le sale una venita en la frente.

— ¡Joder, Mika! ¡Déjate de idioteces! —le gritó más que nada molesto.

Mika borra su sonrisa y se endereza en la cama para mirar a Yuu bastante desconcertado. ¿No era esto lo que Yuu quería?

— ¿Yuu? —pregunta confundido.

Yuu aprieta los labios avergonzado por lo siguiente que iría a decir.

—Mika, no necesito ser _el de arriba_. —empezó. —Solo necesito…estar contigo. No importa quién sea quien dé o reciba. Solo quiero que sea contigo, ¿bien?

Mika suspiró aliviado.

—Gracias, por un momento pensé que sería _ukeado_. —dijo con evidente alivio.

A Yuu le da un tic en la ceja. El idiota de Mika se preocupaba más por su posición a la hora de la verdad, en vez de la anterior declaración vergonzosa que tuvo que decir.

Él se lo estaba buscando. Iba a _ukearlo_.

Yuu, aun notando como Mika recuperaba la compostura, se lanzó sobre él y lo tumbó en la cama. Mika la miró desde abajo mientras Yuu le sujetaba las muñecas a ambos lados de su cabeza. Mika solo lo alcanzó a ver bastante sorprendido, pero luego una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Una sonrisa burlona.

—Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan. —dijo negando la cabeza en señal de desaprobación sin perder el tono infantil que resultaba tan odioso en ocasiones. — ¿Te aprovecharás de mí?

— _Aprovechar_ es una palabra muy fea, Mika. —dice Yuu entrecerrando los ojos mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios. —Y no combina conmigo.

Mika sonrió.

—Déjame besarte. —pidió Mika con sus ojos azules brillando con deseo.

Yuu se sobresaltó por la repentina y extraña petición que Mika hizo, pero no le negó nada. Se acercó a su boca lentamente, y de inmediato Mika la aprisionó contra la suya, haciendo sonrojar a Yuu y que su mente se nublara un poco ante la repentina y nueva sensación sobre sus labios. Mika deslizó su lengua entre los labios de Yuu, haciéndolo soltar un gritito de sorpresa. Ya era tiempo. Se liberó del agarre de las manos e invirtió las posiciones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Todo era parte del plan de distracción.

Ya con Yuu bajo su cuerpo, y bastante distraído con el beso, aprovechó a bajar sus manos hasta la camiseta del pelinegro para explorar su abdomen y darle leves pellizcos. Yuu, reaccionando un poco, se separa con beso con la respiración acelerada y el rostro colorado.

—O-Oye…—dijo enarcando las cejas.

—Puede que la palabra _aprovechar_ no vaya contigo. —sonrió mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. —Pero si va conmigo.

Mika volvió a bajar la cabeza para comenzar a besarle el cuello, mordisquearlo y pasarle la lengua sin vergüenza alguna. Yuu cerró los ojos al sentir tales sensaciones invadir su cuerpo. No pudo evitar echarle los brazos a Mika en la espalda para apretar y arrugarle la camiseta al querer evitar gemir.

—O-Oye M-Mika…—dijo de forma entrecortada mientras Mika, prácticamente, ignoraba sus palabras. No sabía si porque no quería escucharlo o simplemente no lo lograba escuchar.

Mientras Mika seguía con su cuello comenzó a hacer que los miembros de ambos se rozaran lentamente, arrancándole suspiros a Yuu sin que éste pudiera evitarlo. Entre más tiempo Mika rozaba sus miembros cubiertos por la ropa entre sí, tenía más ganas de tenerlo dentro de él justo como la noche anterior.

Pero luego sintió un extraño olor…a quemado.

Yuu abrió los ojos con fuerza al reconocerlo. Maldita sea. ¿Se podría ser más idiota?

—Mika…—dijo modulando su tono de voz—, creo que dejé encendida la estufa…

El rubio para su labor y alza la cabeza para ver a Yuu y su faceta de nerviosismo. Entrecerró los ojos y luego suspiró antes de apartarse del cuerpo del pelinegro. Yuu se levanta de la cama y corre escaleras abajo, mientras que Mika se queda sentado en la cama, pero a los pocos segundos sigue a Yuu hacia la planta de abajo.

* * *

—Qué tontería —dice Yuu dejando la sartén en el lavaplatos y dejando que el agua le cayera encima, haciendo que un montón de vapor saliera—. Yo soy el tonto…—murmuró bajito con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Mika llegó a la cocina y se sentó en la barra, miró la comida que habían dejado atrás hace unos minutos y se llevó la tortilla de huevo a la boca, saboreándola aunque con cierta amargura por lo que _pudo_ haber ocurrido hace minutos. Mira atento a Yuu que había apagado la estufa y ahora se encontraba lavando las sartenes. Mika apoya los codos sobre la mesa y mira la comida antes de llevársela a la boca con las manos.

—Al cabo ni quería coger —dice fingiendo desinterés, haciendo que Yuu se sobresaltara y lo mirara con ira contenida.

Mika podía ser molesto si se lo proponía. Eso ahora lo tenía bastante claro.

—Tu solo querías desayuno —le recordó Yuu girándose de nuevo a echarle agua de la sartén y luego fregarla con el jabón—, no _otra_ cosa.

Mika sonrió apenas ante la inocencia de Yuu. Obviamente todo estaba en un detallado plan que haría que tuvieran relaciones en la mañana, lástima que Yuu fuera tan despistado que le haya arruinado su plan a prueba de Yuu. Sí, resultaba increíble. Aunque si podía ser sincero, la parte donde Yuu planeaba _ukearlo_ realmente, lo asustó un poco. El plan real hubiera sido fingir ser el pasivo, aprovechar a cuando Yuu se distrajera, e invertir los papeles. Listo.

Por alguna razón algo de hace tiempo se le vino a la mente. Comenzó a recordar en aquél entonces cuando había anotado siete deseos en una lista invisible, en una lista debería de ponerse bajo el árbol de navidad, como de esos deseos que esperabas que te cumpliera un ser que posiblemente no exista. No hizo eso, pero estuvo a punto de hacerlo. La cosa es que esos siete deseos, todos se volvieron realidad, y estaba seguro de ser la persona más feliz y afortunada del mundo.

Soltó una pequeña risita, llamando la atención de Yuu.

— ¿Qué tienes? —le pregunta mirándolo por encima de su hombro.

—No, nada…—dijo aún sin dejar de sonreír como idiota—, solo estaba recordando algo.

Yuu frunce los labios y vuelve a su trabajo de lavar las sartenes.

— ¿Cómo qué? —le pregunta sin mirarlo.

—Solo…no me mires extraño luego…—advirtió Mika con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Yo pedí siete deseos hace un tiempo.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué con eso? ¿Se volvieron realidad? —pregunta Yuu bastante impaciente para acabar de fregar la suciedad y luego ir con Mika.

—Sí, se hicieron realidad —afirmó Mika con una pequeña sonrisa un poco más relajada—. Y tú eres la prueba viviente de ello.

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo? —Yuu lo mira por encima de su hombro de nuevo—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque mis deseos era que me miraras, que me atendieras, que me cuidaras…—soltó una pequeña risa al recordar aquella situación—, que me acompañaras a aquél lugar, que me quisieras…, que me besaras…, y que dejaras que me sintieras…—Lo miró y notó que Yuu se había girado completamente y sostenía la húmeda sartén enjabonada—. Por cierto, Yuu-chan, estoy muy feliz.

Yuu se quedó sin palabras. ¿Debería de responderle? Mika parecía un cachorro en este momento, con el cabello cubriéndole parte del rostro y con ese precioso sonrojo digno de cualquier enamorado. No había nada que hablar. Yuu dejó la sartén en el lavaplatos, se secó las manos en la ropa y se acercó a Mika, que al verlo venir solo apartó la vista bastante avergonzado, retomando su faceta de cuando aún no hablaba con Yuu.

— ¿De verdad, Mika? —Susurró Yuu con una sonrisa que amenazaba con formarse en sus comisuras.

—S-Sí…—dijo encogiéndose de hombros—, tonto e infantil, ¿verdad?

—No, para nada —negó con la cabeza, sorprendiendo a Mika—. Es…romántico.

— ¿En serio lo crees? —preguntó Mika con sus ojos brillando con esperanza. Yuu asintió.

El pelinegro no pudo contra aquella tierna mirada. Lo tomó del rostro y lo besó tiernamente, nada cercano a su primer beso bajo la lluvia de aquella tarde. Se toma su tiempo para besarlo, relamiendo sus labios lentamente con su lengua caliente y sintiendo el sabor del desayuno en su boca. Mika solo mueve los labios suavemente ante el compás lento de Yuu. No le molestaba, de hecho, venía de maravilla a la situación.

Pero luego para Mika no bastó con eso. Mika lo agarró de la cintura, acercándolo a su cuerpo y pareciendo que fuera más alto debido a la altura del taburete, Yuu gimió bajito contra su boca y entonces Mika aprovechó para deslizar su lengua entre sus labios, arrancándole un suspiro al pelinegro y haciendo que una corriente de electricidad recorriera su cuerpo rápidamente.

No supo en qué momento el beso se había vuelto fogoso y salvaje.

Mika levantó por las piernas a Yuu, y el pelinegro las enroscó en la cintura de su pareja. El rubio lo cargó al sofá y se posicionó entre sus piernas, rozando insistentemente sus miembros casi erectos sin dejar de besarlo por un momento. Yuu trataba de seguirle el ritmo de sus rápidos besos pero Mika estaba tan desesperado como parecía, y Yuu ni se diga. Ambos querían sentirse el uno al otro.

—Ngh…Mika —suspiró Yuu entre besos, escuchando el sonido de sus labios chocar unos con otros con brusquedad más la saliva que volaba por todos lados.

—Yuu-chan…—le respondió como pudo al seguir con el beso.

Mika coló sus manos bajo la camiseta de Yuu, y acariciaba su piel lentamente, arrancándole pequeños gemidos al de abajo. Estaban tan distraídos que no lograron escuchar un sonido de una cerradura abrirse y cerrarse rápidamente. Pero si se percataron de un gran _flash_ de una cámara fotográfica.

Mika alzó la cabeza y la giró a la izquierda, donde, en la recepción, estaba una chica de cabello violeta sosteniendo una cámara y con una sonrisa digna de un antagonista de una película de terror. Yuu se quedó paralizado al ver a su amiga Shinoa con la cámara hacia ellos. Su rostro se puso más rojo del que ya estaba, y más por la _comprometedora_ posición en la que se encontraba con Mika.

—S-Shinoa… ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó mientras apartaba las manos de Mika de su abdomen.

—Ah, nada, Yuu-san —respondió bajando la cámara pero sin apartarla de sus objetivos. Sus ojos cafés rojizos brillaron—, solo pasaba por aquí.

—Y… ¿Qué haces con esa cámara? —Pregunta de nuevo, tratando de no sonar demasiado nervioso y tratando de ignorar la situación.

A Mika también le avergonzaba pero no quería admitirlo ante la amiga de Yuu que seguramente no tenía idea de su relación, pues nunca se molestaron en anunciarla o algo por el estilo. Shinoa alzó la cámara de nuevo y se arrodilló para tener un mejor ángulo de la escena de ambos chicos.

—Continúen como si yo no estuviera aquí —sonrió de la misma forma—, venga, denme dinero, papacitos.

— ¡Shinoa! —Gritó Yuu avergonzado.

— ¿Qué? Venderé las fotos en internet…—ante la mirada de Yuu se le ocurrió otra cosa. Suspiró—, bien, te daré tu parte si eso es lo que quieres…

— ¡Vete de aquí! —Gritó Yuu señalando la puerta tras la pelimorada.

— ¡Bien! —Dijo girándose y saliendo por la puerta. Cuando la cerró se escuchó un grito—: ¡Pero luego te arrepentirás!

—Maldita Shinoa…—suspiró Yuu llevándose una mano a la frente.

Mika sonrió y luego tomó las muñecas de Yuu y las colocó sobre la cabeza del pelinegro. Yuu le devolvió la sonrisa y luego Mika lo besó con deseo, con pasión, con ganas de hacerlo suyo una vez más en ese momento.

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Shinoa estaba en su habitación con su computadora portátil para echarle un ojo a su trabajito del día anterior en la casa de Yuu. Abrió un vídeo de tres horas que había trasladado de una cámara que había dejado en la sala de Yuu sin que este se diera cuenta. Sonrió con malicia y mientras el archivo cargaba, rozó sus manos como un villano de esos programas infantiles de la televisión.

A la medida que el vídeo avanzaba, se escuchaban de fondo sonoros gemidos, cosa que provocó que buscara sus audífonos y se los pusiera. Ahora ya segura de que su hermana mayor no escucharía semejante cosa, siguió viendo el vídeo. Veía a Yuu bajo Mika, su novio, dándose duro el uno con el otro, cosa que le hizo gracia.

—Jejeje…—Dijo llevándose una mano al rostro—, no puedo contra tanta sensualidad.

Cuando acabó el vídeo de tres horas (tres horas que Yuu pudo aguantar eso, ahora lo respetaría, y también estaba segura que no caminaría normal por una o dos semanas) y cerró la laptop ya bastante satisfecha. Se puso de pie sobre su cama y alzó la laptop como si fuera una ofrenda al cielo mientras un líquido rojo y caliente se escurría por su nariz.

— ¡Seré millonaria!

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Shinoa loquilla (ewe) ¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta acá! ¡En verdad se les agradece! Pronto llegaré con más Fics Mikayuu, ya que estoy trabajando un uno nuevo en este momento.

Se despide Dazo (:3) por ahora.


End file.
